


Kindness Repaid

by DianaMoon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Blow Jobs, Community: ouatkinkmeme, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Forests, Het, Kink Meme, POV Male Character, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He agrees to let her go, but only under <i>one</i> condition...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindness Repaid

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written anon at the [OUAT Kink Meme](http://ouatkinkmeme.livejournal.com/754.html?thread=172530#t172530), for the prompt: _Huntsman/Snow White, He agrees to let her go, but only under_ one _condition..._
> 
> I do have plans for a continuation of this, as I'm still in the belief it was the Huntsman who helps train her to survive in the forest.

He watches her pocket the reed flute, still in shock over him sparing her life. The few tears that had escaped her, trail down her cheeks. She doesn't wince when his thumb wipes the tears away. Instead she blinks up at him, grateful yet wary of his sudden kindness.   
  
She licks her lips before speaking, "T-thank you again. How can I..." Her voice trails off, as if trying to pull her wits about her.   
  
He means to let her run off, but seeing her so open and vulnerable... The darkness that the Queen had seen in him, wells up. He continues carressing her face. And when he finally speaks, it's only above a harsh whisper.   
  
"It has been so long since I've been... You have a beautiful mouth, princess."   
  
She is only confused for a moment. As understanding dawns on her face, she lets him pull her toward his crotch. She nods and bites her lower lip as she begins to undo his trousers. He's glad he had rid himself of the wretched armor the first change he got, making this a much simpler action for her.   
  
Even before she could free his cock, he's already hard, and he shivers as her cold fingers brush against him. She almost jerks her hand back, seemingly surprised at how hot he felt, but instead gently pulls his cock out and he sighs in relief.   
  
He watches her hesitate more, and he's no doubt this is the first time her eyes have seen a male member. Despite that, she seems to know what is expected of her as she licks her lips before pressing a tentative kiss to the tip of him. The sensation goes straight through him as his own breath hitches. He wants to speak, to soothe her, guide her, but when she begins to kiss openly and with her tongue, he becomes at a loss for words.   
  
He continues to watch her, through half lidded eyes, as she explores more with her tongue and lips, moving up and down his shaft. It's only when she sees his slit begining to glisten that she keeps her attention there, eliciting a few moans. It takes all of his restraint not to forcefully push into her waiting mouth, but he does press against her lips, insisting instead.   
  
"Ah..." She gasps, closing her eyes while opening her mouth, tongue sticking out ever so slightly. He took the invitation, moving slowly as he is encompassed by a wet heat. Her tongue can't help but press against the underside of him and he groans. He could come undone just resting inside her mouth. He's only half way when he feels her jaw tense.   
  
"Relax," he finally says, tugging off his glove and caressing her cheek again. She looks even more beautiful to him, with her lips wrapped around him. "Suck, as if you would from a piece of fruit, to get more of its nectar."   
  
She looks up at him, and her gaze alone almost undos him. He's opens his mouth to speak but a gasp comes out when she does as instructed, sucking softly at first. "Yes... Just like that," he breathes, his hand moving from her face to card through her curls. Her eyes flutter close as she continues sucking, and if by instinct begins to move up and down his cock. He doesn't mind the occasional scrape of her teeth, the slight pain heightening the pleasure she's giving him. His whole world is centered to her sweet mouth, and he guides her a little faster and a little deeper, as he can already feel his release upon him. It's all he can do to not keep her still and take over, to get his entire length down her throat, but he manages. Just barely.   
  
Her hands move up to his hips, not pushing him away but to brace herself, and she even begins to moan as she bobs up and down, swallowing his pre. He grips her hair, closes his eyes as his resolve crumbles, and thrusts shallowly a few times before crying out and coming.   
  
His come hits the back of her throat, and only then does she try to pull away but he does not let her, holding her still, flooding her mouth quickly. He can feel her swallow around him, but much dribbles out of her mouth. His moans are gutteral as he basks in his release. He hasn't felt so good--and so bad--in such a long time. But he enjoys every second of it.   
  
When he looks down at her as he recovers, he can see her tearful eyes looking back up at him. He suddenly lets go of her and takes a step back. The guilt rides up as she gasps and pants for air. She swallows thickly, looking up and the guilt is almost dampened by the rising dark lust he feels. Her lips are red and swollen, her eyes searching and wet. She does not look angry, nor ashamed, and he wonders what is going through her head.   
  
"Is there..." she begins, her voice a little scratchy. She looks down at his still half hard cock, the red in her cheeks blooming.   
  
He shakes his head, tucking himself in, as difficult as it was, but moves forward again. "No," he says softly, his own voice not as strong as it should be. She more than enough paid for his 'kindness', and he would take no more. He traces her lips with his thumb, smearing away the bit of come left there. "Thank you."   
  
He helps her up and turns her around, towards the center of the forest and away from the trail, away from the Queen. "Now go. Run as far as you can."   
  
She tensed in his arms at first, but relaxed now, she nods. Tilting her head towards him, she smiles softly. "Thank _you_ ."   
  
And with that, he watches her go.


End file.
